House of Kanes
by AHK911
Summary: Sequel to House of Olympians might want to read before. After Nina returns everything is peaceful until, an old enemy starts rising, a traitor among them endangers everyone, and the Kanes arrive. Cross over with Kane Chronicles Co written with: meeseproductions & elefant24 Fabina, Carter x Zia, Jasper, Joy x Nico, Peddie, Perceabeth Saddie x Anubis/Walt, & Walfie.
1. I

**If you notice, we started making the chapters longer, though it's getting a little hard to keep that up in a five day span when we're all in different locations at the moment, so we'll be updating every ten days now. Sorry, though at least the chapters are a bit longer now! Lastly, there is no more point of views; it's all going to be in third person.**

**Ele: Who's that fat guy over there?**

**Percy: (Pales) That's Mr. D, how could you not know that?**

**Messy: We haven't done any disclaimers on him yet. She doesn't really care about anyone who doesn't "contribute" to our story.**

**K9: …**

**Ele: Well, we should do a disclaimer on him. He's funny looking.**

**(Mr. D hears and walks angrily over to them)**

**Percy: Oh gods... Have fun as dolphins (Runs away and jumps in ocean, presumably to hide behind Poseidon's army)**

**K9:(Face palms) **

**Mr. D: (Crosses his arms) hello...girls.**

**Ele: (When Mr. d stopped walking his stomachs jiggled and the wave patterns on his Hawaiian shirt looked like they were moving. This is too much for her and she breaks out into uncontrollable hysterical laughter) [1]**

**K9: (Looks at Ele) We're doomed, in the meantime we own nothing!**

* * *

I

* * *

It had been a week since Eddie was lost and Nina returned, though everything was still abnormally quite around Camp Half Blood. with Eddie gone, the Anubis kids were depressed, Nico was even quiter than normal (which means he was basically negative ten in the loudness scale) and everyone on the quest was a bit depressed as well. The Hermes cabin stopped being such tricksters after some of the Ares kids got mad at them for playing a prank on Patricia, who was still upset. even the Ares kids were being calm and rational this week, and Clarisse was being nice to Patricia (though she denied it when Piper asked her) Everyone in short was depressed.

It was fairly peaceful that week, as if the Universe felt bad about the eddie's sacrifice and gave them a break from monster attacks, or any impending doom crises, (which was a first) at least until that afternoon. **[2]**

It was like the Universe decided they had a long enough vacation and just let the sky fall on them to get them up on their feet. Of course, that didn't really happen since Atlas is still holding up the world, though, it was fairly close. The situation was like one of those dooms day movies, or predictions everyone makes every few years, though never come true. A meteor fell from the sky and hit the middle of the forest.

The prophecy kids, Thalia, Nico, and Anubis kids came running over, "Is that a meteor?" Leo asked.

"No, it's a giant meatball that fell from the sky, of course it a meteor!" Thalia shouted.

"Sorry, someone's grumpy today," Leo said. His comment was quite accurate since Lady Artemis gave Thalia that warning she's been on edge. Lastly the usual quietness at camp didn't help either.

"Though, why is it here?" Annabeth asked.

"Because a piece of another planet, star, or just some random piece of rock got caught in our orbit system, was pulled on to Earth, and just happened to crash here," Mara said.

"No, I know that but I mean who did it get past the border?" Annabeth asked.

"What do you mean?" KT asked.

"The border made by Thalia's tree, it protects us from invading monsters, weather, and makes mortals see nothing but a strawberry farm," Annabeth answered.

"Then, why is that here?" Alfie asked.

"That's what I was getting at!" The Athena girl said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to check the tree," Percy shouted.

"I'm coming too," Annabeth shouted.

After Percabeth disappeared there was an Iris message in front of the group, Rachel Elizabeth Dare appeared in front of them, "Um, hi is Percy there?" She asked.

"He just went to check on a tree," Nico answered.

"Well get him back here now it's important," The red head demanded, leading to Nico running off to catch the two.

A few minutes later he returned with Percabeth, "I have another prophecy," she said.

"Not another one!" Jerome shouted.

"It's not like I can control when I get them! Also, would you just let me speak?" Rachel shouted, "

_Half bloods and magicians must unite_

_Or the world will live in eternal night_

_Followers of Ammit's will walk once more_

_To begin an all out godly war_

_A traitor hides amongst the dearest of friends_

_To start the beginning of the very end…" _

At that moment Rachel was cut off by someone's hand covering her mouth, spraying some kind of mist which knocked her out, as she was dragged out of the chair the shadowy figure ended the Iris message.

"Rachel!" Percabeth cried.

"That's not good is it?" Alfie asked later receiving glares from everyone, "Ok, sorry,"

"Our friend is gone! What do you think!" Percy said.

"Also, she didn't finish the prophecy," Jerome said.

"This isn't good," KT said.

"That's not all, check the lines, _Half bloods and magicians must unite, Or the world will live in eternal night._ We don't know any magicians," Annabeth explained.

"What about the Hecate kids?" Percy asked.

"No, Half bloods and magicians, not Half bloods that are magicians," Annabeth explained.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the traitor in camp, you know the one who's going to end us!" Jerome shouted.

"What about the followers of Ammit? I though she was gone?" KT asked.

"We thought so too," Fabian said, "Though remember the last prophecy?

_To save a friend, The Earth's servant shall rise again, The world will tremble at serpent's power, For all souls to be devoured, The six shall travel towards the jackal's home, Where one shall be lost in stone. _Serpent must be Ammit, since she devours the impure souls in Egyptian mythology, then the first line we saved Nina, a friend, though that means Ammit is rising," Fabian explained and looked over towards Nina.

Nina, who was now hanging her head down with guilt, "I'm sorry this is all my fault, I got captured, Ammit is rising, Eddie is gone, it's all because of me! I'm a terrible Chosen One!" By now she was starting to cry a few tears.

"No, no, it's not your fault, I mean Ammit is only rising, meaning she can be stopped, she still needs her followers to rise this can work and as for Eddie we'll find a way to bring him back," Fabian said.

"Fabian, thanks," Nina whispered while hugging him.

"Ammit's not our only problem, we checked the boarder, and the tree's fine though we have something else to worry about the mist still keeps it a secret, though the border is in reverse basically. We can't get out, though people can get in," Annabeth said.

"So we're trapped here just waiting for Ammit and her followers to pick us off one by one?" Jerome asked.

"Yep, pretty much, though who are her followers?" Percy asked.

Alfie and Fabian exchanged nervous glances, "Sinners are, five one for a different sin, anger, envy, pride, spite, and greed. It's not only that though you can only get taken at noon or midnight, but once your taken your under Ammit's control," Fabian said.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"Because Alfie, Patricia and I were all sinners before," Fabian said.

"But how; you're so nice and Alfie doesn't seem mean? I guess I can see Trixie as anger or envy," Percy asked.

"I was a sinner of pride, and Alfie was the sinner of anger since he got really angery when they threatened Willow," Fabian answered.

"Oh Alfie," Willow said.

"Guys, where's Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Probably in her cabin; let's go check," Piper said.

"Right," The Chosen one agreed.

As Piper and Nina went into the cabin they saw it was empty, completely empty except for one note taped on Patricia's bunk, "Now, I'm going to be leaving for a while. I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about, I just needed some space. All I ask is to take care of yourselves. I'll be back soon. So, don't look for me. Eddie wouldn't want anyone else to get lost. Visualize how much of a nervous wreck he would be if someone else did get lost. I'll miss you all. Last night was when I left in case anyone's wondering.

-Patricia"

"She what!" KT asked, as Piper handed her the note.

"She ran away," Nina said.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, Patricia is gone, the border is in reverse so we can't get out though people can get in, Ammit is rising, and we have a traitor that's going to end the WORLD!" KT shouted.

"Yep," Piper said nonchalantly.

* * *

**Messy: (Starts hyperventilating) **

**Mr. D: (Puts his hands on his hips, this causes his stomachs to jiggle)**

**Ele: (Doubles over, laughing) **

**Mr. D: Now, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, but, correct me if I'm wrong, it sounded like you thought I was funny looking, hmm?**

**K9: Not all of us, sir. Only...(Looks at Ele laughing on the ground)**

**Messy: (Hyperventilating, doesn't remember why she's in trouble, just starts rambling) Please sir, we weren't drinking! I don't even like wine! It is by far the stupidest thing ever invented! I mean please!**

**K9: …**

**Ele: (Laughing on floor)**

**Messy: I mean, what kind of loser would support wine-**

**Mr. D: Hmmm. Somehow I'm not upset that I'm missed previous disclaimers. Oh well, I'm sure I'll like you better as dolphins!**

**K9: (Steps forward and waves her hand) these are not the troublemakers you're searching for.**

**Mr. D: (Blinks confused) No?**

**K9: No. You are looking for the black haired oaf in cabin 3. [3] **

**Mr. D: (Eyes unglaze) Hello girls! You haven't happened to see Peter Johnson around, have you? **

**K9: Nope. **

**Messy: …and in conclusion, wine is disgusting!**

**Mr. D: (Gives messy a 'look') Uh huh... Ok, tell me if you do... **

**Ele: (Laughter fades and looks at K9) What was that?**

**K9: (Pulls out a blue light saber) Jedi mind trick. You will now say it (Waves hand again)**

**Mr. D: Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

**[1] Did the same thing Ele did, come on visualize that and tell me you didn't at least chuckle or smirk**

**[2] Happy Ele, I added you edits!**

**[3] One of my favorite parts in Starwars**


	2. II

**(K9, Ele, & Messy are on a canoe in the lake)**

**Ele: (Not paddling and shouting in a mega phone) Paddle! Paddle! Paddle!**

**K9: (Paddling)**

**Messy: (Trying to paddle though is using the wrong side of the ore)**

**K9: Shouldn't you be steering, Messy paddling and me helping steering? Why does it feel like I'm the only one paddling? [1]**

**Ele: …**

**Percy: Hi guys!**

**Messy: Could you help us out and push us to shore?**

**Percy: Sure (Makes a wave that shoves them, though it was too big of a wave and they flipped off the canoe)**

**(They wake up on anther beach where people are signing and dancing)**

**Tanner: On my way feeling fine, can see my reflection in my surfboard shine**

**Messy: Where are we?**

**Ele: I have no idea.**

**Messy: What do we do?**

**Ele: Have fun! (Runs into the musical)**

**Ele & Surfers: Surf surf crazy it's like a kiddie wonderland and we've gone surf surf crazy!**

**K9: …**

**Messy: K9 I have a feeling we're not at Camp Half-blood anymore. [2]**

**K9: I think we're in the movie.**

**Messy: ?**

**K9: You know the one that just came out Teen Beach Movie. [3]**

**Messy: So we're in a movie about two teens stuck in a movie? My brain hurts. (Faints)**

**K9: …um we don't- (Ele grabs her and pulls her into the musical K9 does the same thing as Mack did in the first song)**

**(Everyone introduces them selves like they did in the movie)**

**Ele: Ele!**

**K9: (Weirded out) Ummm…I'm K9?**

**Ele: (Points to Messy) Messy!**

**Messy: (Startled by Ele and wakes up dazed) We…we don't own anything. (Passes out again)**

* * *

II

* * *

After bringing the information about the prophecy the demigods organized a consul meeting for everyone to hear the news, though once they did it wasn't so organized, pandemonium would be a better word.

"What are we going to do?" Someone shouted.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Anther screamed.

"Calm down, please be quiet, we're trying to…" Chiron started though was drowned out by the campers' shouting and screaming random questions.

"Can I see that?" Thalia asked pointing to the two mics.

"Um...sure?" Chiron said a little nervous.

Thalia took the two mics and rammed them into each other;the screeching silenced them easily since everyone had to avert the attention from yelling to covering their ears. **[****4]**

"Shut up people!" Thalia shouted.

"Ok now, since sinners can only be taken at noon or midnight I've decided that everyone must be in their cabins at those times," Chiron said.

"What about who the traitor is?" Someone shouted.

"It's that Ares girl that ran away isn't it?" Anther shouted.

"Patricia isn't a traitor!" Joy shouted trying to defend her best friend.

"Oh really? then why did she run away? She didn't even tell anyone about it she just left a note!" A random camper shouted.

"He has a point, her boyfriend just died, just like Silena. she could betray us too!"Drew shouted.

"She would never do that!" Joy said very pissed at the moment.

"Why not? Her precious boy just died who knows what she'd do!" Drew replied arrogantly .

"How can you say that? Not everyone is a psycho lunatic like you who would go even crazier (if that's even possible) if a boy dumped her!" Joy shouted. **[5]**

"You're one to talk I heard you tried to get that boy over there though that Poseidon girl stole him from you and you did some pretty nasty things to her!" Drew shouted.

At that point Joy was silenced, Drew had defiantly struck a nerve.

"Patricia might be hard to get along with at first though that doesn't mean she would do anything to betray us! Also what give you the right to say that to Joy!" KT stated.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Chiron shouted while whacking a hammer against the podium.

"Don't make me get the mics out again!" Thalia shouted and once again the room was silent.

"I think we've all had enough today so everyone go to your cabins now!" Mr. D shouted.

Joy, KT, Piper, Annabeth, Nina, and Thalia stayed behind, "You guys don't think Patricia is the traitor, right?" Joy asked.

"Well, there is a lot of stuff pointing at her, she did run away, Eddie is um...not with us at the moment, she got out before the boarders where changed," Thalia started.

"She wouldn't though," Joy said.

"We're not saying it is her though if you go over the facts Trixie does seem the most suspicious," Nina said.

"Plus Patricia is a bit angry all the time, it would really be hard to make her a sinner," Annabeth said.

"Then she wouldn't be doing it of her own free will, Joy," KT reasoned.

"I still don't think it's her," Joy said.

"Then who do you think it is?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know though I've known Trixie for years and she wouldn't," Joy started.

"Joy, she was a sinner before," Thalia stated.

"Before! past tense, not now!" Joy argued.

"I think we just need sometime to cool off a bit, so let's just go to our cabins and get some good night's rest and worry about this in the morning," Nina said and walked off, the others followed. As they were walking Annabeth grabbed Thalia.

"We need to talk," Annabeth said.

"What about? Let's just go to bed," Thalia said.

"No, you've been acting very odd lately, you seem on edge," Annabeth explained.

"I'm not," Thalia denied.

"Really? because you almost took a camper's head off at breakfast today when he asked for you to scoot you chair in so he could get by," Annabeth said.

"Fine, I was warned about the traitor a week earlier by Lady Artemis telling me to beware about a darkness, though I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Though now I think that doesn't apply since everyone knows about it," Thalia answered.

"It doesn't mean you have to go around paranoid all day long!" Annabeth reasoned.

"You have a good point Annie, thanks," Thalia said and smirked.

"I told you not to call me that!" The daughter of Athena said.

"How about Beth?" The child of Zeus asked.

"No," She replied.

"Why not Annie?" Thalia asked.

"No!" Annabeth answered.

"Oh, why not? How about Blondie then?" Thalia asked clearly playing with fire now.

"NO!" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh, come on Patricia gets to call you that," Thalia said.

" Yeah, and she isn't on my list," She retorted.

"You have a list?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, and you're starting to climb up it," Annabeth stated.

"How high is Patricia?" Thalia asked.

"Wait a second! The note where is it?" Annabeth said.

"Wait, what?" Thalia asked.

"This," Annabeth answered and pulled out the note Patricia left, "I knew it!" Annabeth said while rereading it.

"What am I missing here?" Thalia asked.

"Read the note again, 'Now, I'm going to be leaving for a while. I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about, I just needed some space. All I ask is to take care of yourselves. I'll be back soon. So, don't look for me. Eddie wouldn't want anyone else to get lost. Visualize how much of a nervous wreck he would be if someone else did get lost. I'll miss you all. Last night was when I left in case anyone's wondering.' Why is it so polite?" Annabeth asked.

"You're right about that, did she even write this?" Thalia asked.

"Wait a minute I think she did, read it again, closely this time," Annabeth said.

Meanwhile off into the distance in the forest: "Let go of me!" Someone shouted.

"Just hold still it will all be over soon, looks like we're just it time for midnight," The hooded person said as a sarcophagus opened.

Then person who was struggling broke lose one hand and knocked the hood off, "You're the trader?" The person shouted.

* * *

**Messy: How do we get out of here?**

**Ele: No idea!**

**K9: In the movie they surfed back in a storm.**

**Ele: Great we just have to wait for a storm.**

**Percy: Or I could just make anther big wave for you.**

**Messy: When did you get here?**

**Percy: This is where I go when I need a vacation.**

**Tanner: Hey Percy!**

**Percy: How's the waves Tanner.**

**Tanner: Craaaaaazzzzzyyy!**

**K9: …**

**Messy: He's hotter then Fabian! (Runs after him)**

**Butchy: You better run run run, 'cause here we come, revving our engines under the sun**

**Ele: I'm going back for anther musical! (Runs over to the bikers)**

**Ele & Bikers: Don't stop stop the music we ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want. Ohh, yah. Ohh, yah. Not gonna live any other way!**

**K9: … this is one strange day…**

**Mack: Tell me about it.**

**K9: You wouldn't believe half of it if I did.**

**Mack: We have three days to kill so let's hear it.**

**K9: Well it all started when my two friends over there and I started writing this fiction…**

**Percy: I think they might be here a while so I'll say it, thanks for reading a please review!**

**[1] What happened when I went canoeing the day I started this.**

**[2] Famous Wizard of Oz line I just had to put in.**

**[3] I was watching Teen Beach Movie while writing disclaimers with Ele (she hates this idea) sorry if you didn't like that.**

**[4] ICarly reference**

**[5] I thought Patricia and Joy didn't have enough moments together in the show, if you where to only watch season 3 you wouldn't even know they were best friends in my opinion**


	3. III

**Sorry this is short went camping for a while and I'm now at my grandma's who has now wifi, I going to be in Carmel later too so sorry if updates are slow or short. The only way I'm getting wifi right now is by going to places like Starbucks that have free wifi.**

**Ele: Look what I caught!**

**Annabeth: Spi- spi- spi- SPIDER!**

**Ele: Yeah! I'm naming him Spidey.**

**K9: Like Spiderman's nickname!**

**Annabeth: (Running around in circles, screaming) **

**Messy: Relax Annabeth, the probability that this spider will jump off her hand, drop everything it's doing, and chase you, is highly unlikely! (The spider turns its red eyes toward Annabeth and does exactly that) **

**Ele: (staring frozen in place watching the spider bite and chase Annabeth around in a circle) well what do you know? It's a jumping spider!**

**K9: (Hiding behind Messy) ...**

**Annabeth: AGHGHAGHAGHAGH! Get this EEK thing YEA away from OW me! **

**K9: We don't own anything. SPIDER! (Freaks out)**

**Everyone: (Stares as K9 while runs around like Annabeth screaming) [1]**

* * *

III

* * *

"We have to go tell the others," Thalia exclaimed, once the realization hit her.

The prophecy kids, Thalia, Joy, Alfie, and KT met at cabin 1.

"Annie, show them the note," Thalia ordered.

Annabeth was too worried about the message they found in the note to care about her being called Annie, she handed the note to them, they looked at the note for a quick second, "It's the note Patricia left so?" KT asked.

"Take a closer look, actually since some of you are total seaweed brains we should just show you," Thalia said while referring to Percy.

"Check out the first letter in every sentence," Annabeth said.

'**N**ow, I'm going to be leaving for a while. **I**'ll be fine. **N**othing to worry about, I just needed some space. **A**ll I ask is to take care of yourselves. **I**'ll be back soon. **S**o, don't look for me. **E**ddie wouldn't want anyone else to get lost. **V**isualize how much of a nervous wreck he would be if someone else did get lost. **I**'ll miss you all. **L**ast night was when I left in case anyone's wondering.'

"What are we looking at, alphabet soup?" Percy asked.

"I can see why you're such a seaweed brain, N, I, N, A, I, S, E, V, I, L? Add two spaces and you get…" Joy started.

"NINA IS EVIL?" Percy asked.

"There's hope for him after all," Piper mused.

"That makes a lot of sense now, she's the reason why Ammit is rising!" Leo said.

"But it doesn't sound like Nina to do these things, she's the chosen one after all," the son of Poseidon said.

"Something must have happened when she was captured, ok now I've got a couple theories, evil twin, shape shifter took her place, robot clone, mind control, zombie apocalypse!" Leo shouted.

"Zombie apocalypse?" Annabeth asked.

"It could happen!" Alfie shouted.

"What, Hazel's a zombie?" Leo asked.

Alfie, who was standing next to Hazel, stares and screams, "ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE! DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT MY BRAIN TO BE EATEN!"

"Alfie, there's one problem with your idea, she'd have to find your brain first," Thalia said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Hazel asked a bit offended.

"You came back from the dead; that kind of breaks the rule of life and death and YOLO," Jason said.

"I'm still not a zombie!" Hazel shouted.

"Ok, so moving on, I doubt the other possibilities are possible," Frank said.

"Well, what about mind control; she wouldn't have a choice if she was a sinner," Percy said.

"The problem is a few years ago, some spirit tried to take her to the underworld and she had to be pure of heart to go to the heaven part, which that portal is what we got, not the flaming nasty part when Rufus went through," Alfie said.

"Ok, so sinner's out, then why would she do this?" Piper asked.

"Wait, there's more than five sinners, there's also someone Ammit uses to gather them all; it doesn't matter if their pure at heart or not Ammit takes who ever she can, and the Chosen One would sound like a pretty good option to me if I were in her position," KT added.

"So, we have no sinners to worry about, though we do have Nina who knows all the Anubis kids emotional weaknesses, why not just add a zombie apocalypse?" Leo asked.

"Enough with the zombie apocalypse!" Piper shouted.

"Not only that though she spent a bit of time here," Percy said.

"Meaning, everyone is basically fair game," Annabeth added.

"We should tell someone!" Joy said.

"Hold up we don't know if Nina turned anyone else into sinners; what if the person we told happened to be one?" Thalia tried to reason.

"I know I had a talk about this with you earlier, though I have to agree now," Annabeth supported her friend.

"Hey guys, Patricia's back and her eyes are glowing red!" Fabian shouted.

"What!" Everyone in the cabin screamed.

"Let go of me!" Jerome shouted, Patricia whose eyes were now glowing red had grabbed Jerome and was pulling him towards the border.

Everyone else had come up and surrounded them, "Looks like you got lucky and I won't be making you a sinner any time soon," Patricia said and ran outside of the boarder.

"Patricia was the traitor? That means the note was a trap, I knew Nina couldn't be evil!" Percy shouted.

"We have more problems now, though, even though we know who she is we know she can get outside of the boarder and get anyone else out there," Annabeth said.

"Now I wish there was a zombie apocalypse!" Leo shouted.

"Might as well be since everyone is going to be a Frombie," Alfie said.

Mean while, off into the distance a hooded figure approached Patricia, "I have done as you have instructed, the trap has been laid," Patricia said, as both her eyes and the hooded figure's eyes glowed red.

* * *

**Percy: AHHGH! What are you doing to my girlfriend?**

**Ele: It's okay, you can easily save her from the spell evil Messy put on her (hands him a fly swatter) just take this and when Annabeth screams 'ow my finger' hit her finger, if she says 'ow my arm' hit her arm. If you do it fast enough, you will break the spell**

**Percy: (Takes fly swatter) Thanks. I'll save you Annabeth! (Runs toward Annabeth) **

**Ele: He sure is gullible, isn't he?**

**K9: ...**

**Messy: (Arms crossed) Evil Messy?**

**Annabeth: (Spider hanging from her nose) Ow! My face!**

**(SWAT!)**

**K9: (Face palm) **

**Messy: (Flinch) Ooooooh... That'll leave a mark **

**Ele: (Gasping) Spidey! My beloved pet, now a black smear, I will avenge you!**

**Messy: Annabeth doesn't look too happy to be free of the spider, does she?**

**Ele: (Watching Annabeth yell at Percy, now with a red imprint of a fly swatter on her face) Serves her right, if it wasn't for her Spidey would be alive today.**

**K9: I don't care, but I do care about reviews, so please review! **

**[1] I really hate spiders maybe as much or more then Annabeth.**


	4. IV

**Sorry for the wait there shouldn't be any like it agian becuase Ele and I decided we would each write every other chapter and Messy will still edit and help with the plot, so we could keep up with this year's work and the weekly updates. This one's Ele's writing.**

**Ele: NOOO! School started, kill me now!**

**K9: Oh sweet homework! I thought I'd never see you again! And now there's science, and math…AND EVEN CHINESE!**

**Messy: Awww…Lucky, I got stuck with all the free periods…**

**Ele: We have free periods? How come I didn't get any?**

**Annabeth: Relax Ele, you use all of your classes as free periods already.**

**Leo: (Pulling on the end of his blazer) I am a half-blood! Why are you making me go to school?**

**Ele: No reason… we own nothing!**

* * *

IV

* * *

"NO!" Carter shouted. "Enough penguins, Felix!" Felix looked at him, disappointed. Carter looked around at the students wading through a sea of three-foot tall penguins. "I need to go get some air," he groaned, walking away. "No homework!"

Carter walked to his room and collapsed on his bed, immediately the air filled with the sound of angry baboon wailing. Carter jumped up to see Khufu lying on his bed, still upset about being squashed. "Ok, ok, sorry," Carter backed away and over to his balcony. What a rough day, put that on top of everything else that was going on in the Duat, and you'd get a very grumpy Carter. It didn't help matters that Sadie decided to lounge on his porch. "HOLY COW GODESS! WHY ARE YOU ON MY BALCONY!" Screamed Carter.

Sadie jumped. "You shouldn't have left the door unlocked," she responded. "Anyways, I thought I heard something."

"Heard something? We're in the middle of manhattan! Of course you heard something!"

"No," Sadie interrupted. "It was different…it was a-"

" GET AWAY, SCISSORHEAD BEFORE I DUMP A GALLON OF MILK ON YOU AND JAM THE CARTON DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"British voice," Sadie finished. "Even sounds a bit like Gram."

"Well, 'scissorhead' sounds a bit like a demon to me, another demon is the last thing we need right now, so if you don't mind…" Carter grabbed his sword from the Duat and leaped off the balcony. Freak grabbed him and they flew towards the sound of the voice. "Have fun teaching!" he yelled up to Sadie, who was fuming on his porch.

The screaming was pretty hard to miss, even the mortals stared at the beaten up dark haired girl in the middle of the street. Following behind her was a chicken-footed demon with scissors instead of a head. A white liquid was dripping off of them, probably milk. Carter leaped off Freak and landed with his sword in the demons back. It immediately turned to sand and disappeared. Knowing only to well the reactions kids had when first being followed by a demon, Carter slowly spun around and put out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Carter," Said Carter.

"I've still got some milk left, so thanks for your help and all, now get lost." The girl answered.

Suddenly Carter noticed something. "Your shirt!" He said, "I've met someone with the same one…Peter something, no, Percy!"

"Yes," the girl answered, annoyed. "Everyone talks about him,"

"Yeah!" Carter gasped, "We fought together, and got coffee!"

"Hate to break it to you, but he gets coffee with his girlfriend quite a lot"

"So...what's Camp Half Blood?"

The girl groaned. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Carter nodded. "We'll, it's a summer camp where half bloods go and learn to fight monsters,"

Carter understood about half of that. "Half blood? By monsters you obviously mean demons, but what's a half blood?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Do you have food?"

Carter realized that she did look rather hungry. "Yeah," he patted freak, "want a ride?"

A few minutes later they were flying across Manhattan on a giant griffin. Carter felt slightly better about talking to her, now that her milk cartons were back sitting in a drainage ditch in the middle of the city.

"What's your name?" Carter yelled.

"None of your beeswax!" She replied.

Carter paused. "Please?"

"Shut up!"

The mansion appeared ahead and Carter set freak on the roof. Of course Sadie was waiting for them.

"How dare you go and leave me here to watch Felix! Do you know how much penguin poop I've had to clean? And who's this?"

"Lovely," the dark haired girl groaned, "another high strung Brit."

"Oh," said Carter, "This is Sadie, my sister, and this is...um...what's your name again?"

The girl put out her hand. "Patricia, do you have any milk?"

"Uh...may I ask why?"

Patricia shoved past Sadie and downstairs. "No, you may not. "

Sadie grinned. "I like her."

Carter didn't laugh. "If she's anything like Percy, we better watch out. "

Sadie tutted. "Stop being such a downer, brother dearest." Then turned and walked after Patricia, leaving Carter no choice but to follow.

Felix was crying when they walked in. "Get your stupid birds away from me or you'll all get milked!" Patricia screamed. She held Felix a foot above the ground with one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Felix began sobbing.

"Whoa..." Carter. Said, grabbing his Khopesh. "Put him down, Pat."

Faster than Carter thought possible, she dropped Felix to the ground, disarmed Carter, and left him sitting on the floor, staring cross eyed at a knife she held in his face. "Don't call me Pat," she hissed.

Carter shot a glance at Sadie, her expression was scared. No one disarmed Carter that easily.

"So...Patricia...where is Camp Half Blood?"

She sheathed her knife and shrugged. "New York." Carter got up, and tried not to look to embarrassed in front of his students.

Sadie piped up from the back, "Why is it called camp half blood? What kind of magicians are you?"

The girl looked at her funny. "We're not magicians, are you thick? We're demigods, my moms a mortal and my dad's a Greek god, Ares."

The room was silent. Until Jaz squeaked, "Greek?"

Carter suddenly understood everything Percy had and hadn't said to him while they fought the crocodile. He glanced at Sadie and they both remembered the strange demon attacks against the house. "We need to get you back to Camp Half Blood," he said, "now."

The girl crossed her arms. "Yeah," she said, "Slight problem with that actually. I ran away from them a little' while go to find Eddie. So unless he's here, I'm not leaving. Plus all the Anubis kids are probably sinners by now, so I'm in no rush."

Walt smiled. "Anubis kids? Are they like children priests of my temple?"

Patricia groaned. "I am stuck in a house with a bunch of mental people. Brilliant."

Carter looked closely at her. "Anubis kids? Have you ever heard of Ammit?"

Suddenly she was listening. "Ammit? Of course I do! Bloody snake almost cost me my soul, why wouldn't I know him?"

"Anubis kids is a cool name," Walt mused. "And I like the whole 'child priest' idea. The old priests say things like, 'oh, please don't kill me mighty Anubis!' But the kids are like, 'oh great Anubis please take away my brother so that I get to be queen' I love those guys!"

Patricia stared. "Mental. Completely mental."

"Please pay attention," Carter begged. "I think you've been sent to help us, we think Ammit is rising...for real this time."

"Of course he's been rising, fool," Patricia sneered. "He hasn't been discreet about it."

Sadie gaped. "Why haven't you stopped her!"

"We'll, we've tried!" She answered. "But it's hard when half of us work for him, and it's amazing how many sinners can be made with such a small window of opportunity."

"You've got to help us," Carter started. "The demons-"

"Are no concern of mine," she replied coldly, "I came in here for food, but seeing as that isn't happening, I think I'll just leave to kill that slime medusa. Goodbye, it's been a real..._pleasure_." She sneered and walked out the front door. Everyone stared, as it slammed shut behind her. A few moments later Amos walked in.

"Wow," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "who was that?"

Carter grabbed Freak's harness and raced up the stairs with Sadie. "Patricia!" He called, "Oh, and we found a solution to that demon problem!"

* * *

**K9: Oh, smell the lockers, the beautiful homework in neat piles on the teacher's desk…I hope they're all for me…**

**Messy: Oh, you mean the ones that Leo's burning?**

**K9: WHAT? (sees Leo and Ele burning homework)**

**ELE: HAHAHA! Take that honors science!**

**Messy: How in the world did she make it into honors?**

**K9: (As you might have guessed, she's unconscious seeing the work burning, Messy waves a calculus book in her face and she starts to wake up)**

**Ele: Oh no! Here comes Ms. Wall!**

**Ms. Wall: Hi girls… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! (she is so angry that her hands turn into leathery bat wings and nails into claws) DETENTION, NOW!**

**K9: (doesn't understand the gravity of the situation yet) Detention? But I've never gotten a detention, I can't start now!**

**Leo: AHAGHHH! (grabs his hammer and kills Ms. Wall)**

**Messy: And that's why Camp half-blood is a summer camp, not a school.**

**K9: (crying in the pile of sand that was Ms. Wall) She…she gave us so much homework…WHY?**

**Ele: I always told you she was a monster!**

**Messy: Please read and review!**

**Ele: What? Reading, more work!? **


	5. V

**Ele: I'm out of disclaimer ideas! [1]**

**Messy: You don't even have one? What are we going to do?**

**K9:…Ele!**

**Ele: I got it! (Runs off)**

**Fabian: Why did Ele just invade our cabin?**

**Messy: Fabian! (Fabian runs off and she chases him)**

**K9: Um…we don't own anything?**

* * *

V

* * *

Camp Half Blood had gone under major panic and paranoid mode, basically everyone refused to come out of their cabins, food was slid under the doors on trays like in prisons by nymphs. Every cabin had a stake out schedule so at least two people were up watching the door at night while the rest slept if fell asleep on the job there were extreme punishments like in the old days when they burned witches on stakes. The children of the big three all moved into the Big House for better protection. Every cabin had 12 different locks the doors and window, courtesy of the Hermes cabin and one key to one lock was given to different people in the cabins, so in short if you had to hit the can in the middle of the night you'd A) Hold it B) Go lumber jack style with the bucket in the corner C) Explode like some Hermes kid did for holding it too long.

It didn't really help when the border saw their number 1 suspect for being a sinner with three other teenagers. The few brave souls came up to investigate, in other words two brave souls, a seaweed brain, and a love sick boy friend came up AKA Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Fabian.

Everyone else was in their cabin except for the Ares and Hermes cabin that were hiding in the bushes aiming slingshots and arrows at the invaders.

"Don't shoot, I bruise easily!" Carter yelled.

"What brother dearest means is hold your fire, we come in peace," Sadie said.

"Um…what they said," Patricia said with no enthusiasm or emotion.

"Evil!" Someone shouted.

"What are you talking about you're the evil sinners" Patricia said.

"Well tell us why you attacked us a few days ago!"

"What I wasn't even within a 5 mile radius here,"

"Carlos Kale long time, no see!" Percy said.

"It's Carter Kane, Peter Johnson," Cater said.

"It's Percy Jackson, and I'm turning into Mr. P!" Percy screamed.

"Wait don't you mean Mr. D?" Thalia asked.

"Ahhhhhh!" Percy screamed even louder.

At this point Leo had come out of hiding and came up to Sadie, "Hello, beautiful," Leo said while spraying some breath freshener in his mouth, which he desperately needed.

**Ele: Nooooo! [2]**

Walt/Anubis walked in front of Sadie, "I will incinerate you with my godly powers!"

"Well I'll incinerate you with my GODLY POWERS!" Leo responded.

"You don't have any godly powers," Piper said.

Sadie and Annabeth stared at each other as if they were having a psychic conversation and both ended up punching Leo in the arm.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Piper McLean,"

"I'm Sadie Kane," they were currently walking off together scheming of ways to annoy Percy, Leo, and Carter.

"Just what I feared, girls bonding on how to kill me," Carter said.

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down and handle this peacefully," Percy said.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"We have a… tea party!" Grover exclaimed

Everyone gathered at the Big House where Grover stated the tea party would be held, "The British are coming, the British coming!" Leo shouted.

Patricia and Sadie walked in, "Where did that even come from?" Leo asked, confused.

"Ok, so, what are your terms of surrender?" Percy asked.

"Excuse me?" Patricia asked.

"Well, you obviously realized that since you couldn't beat the awesome and overwhelming power of me, the only choice was to surrender," Leo stated.

"I think it's more underwhelming," Piper said.

"Moving on, so what will you offer us?" Leo said.

"Nothing, I knew coming here was a mistake," Patricia said.

"What she means is Ammit is rising and you have a Sinner among you, that will end you unless we stop her," Sadie said.

"Yah, Trixie over there," Alfie said.

"I'm not the sinner!" Patricia yelled.

"Really, because you seem really mad right now," Hazel said.

"Agh, never mind, I knew this was a waste of time! I'm just going to find Eddie," Patricia decided.

"If you're not, who is?" Jason asked.

"Easy, Nina," Patricia said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"There's no way Nina is evil!" Fabian said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Patricia," Nina said while one the brink of tears.

"Save the fake crying," Patricia said.

"You're a witch!" Fabian yelled

Cake hit Patricia in the face, "Go away, Frombie!" Alfie shouted.

"That's it!" Patricia said and dumped milk on Alfie.

Needless to say, a food fight had broke out within the first ten minutes of the tea party. After a few more minutes, there was cake and mini sandwiches scattered everywhere, and over 50% of the people were drenched in tea due to Patricia.

"It's like the Boston tea party all over again," Annabeth muttered.

"Wow, there's a Revolutionary war here," Chiron said, due to the Brits and American currently attacking each other.

By the end of the day everyone had picked sides the 'Colonist' Nina, Percy, Fabian, Thalia, Alfie, Jerome, Travis, Conner, Drew, Clarisse, and Leo.

The 'British' were Patricia, Joy, KT, Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Annabeth.

There were some who wished to be neutral as well, which included Piper, Nico, Hazel, Mara, Frank, Jason, Katie, and Willow.

The second Revolutionary war had started. **[3]**

* * *

**K9: What did you do!**

**Ele: Well I got one of the Apollo kids to put a curse on the Ares Cabin so they can only say…**

**Messy: You did what?!**

**Clarisse: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Patricia: Ele is amazing!**

**Patricia: (Now angrily) Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Clarisse: Ele is amazing! (Pulls out sword)**

**Messy: I'm scared though it's nice to hear the Ares cabin say please and thank you for once in their lives. (Ele runs off)**

**Patricia: Ele is amazing! (Chases after Ele)**

**[1] Ele writes 85% of our disclaimers**

**[2] She made me do it**

**[3] We're studying American history so that's why there were a few references.**


	6. VI

**Ele: (In a TV studio, talking to the audience) Have you ever said, '…' and nothing else? Do you facepalm every time you hear something pathetic? Do you spend a lot of time with someone named K9? You may have a serious life-threatening disease called K9idious. **

**K9…(translation: Get me out of here!)**

**Messy: Uh oh, I hope she's not contagious….**

**Random girl: ….**

**Ele: Call this number to start you tax-free cure today!**

**Messy: Side effects include: not caring, extensive facepalming, death, swelling, coughing, depression, allergies to nectar, gills, may not work, and the inability to say anything besides 'we own nothing' and 'Thanks for reading and please review'**

**Everyone: WE OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

VI

* * *

"Are their troops advancing?" Lieutenant Walt asked.

"No, all clear, sir!" Private Carter responded.

"ATTENTION, troops!" boomed a voice.

"Yikes," Carter whimpered. "Its General Annabeth." He pushed the curtain back over the window that he had been looking out of. "W-w-what d-do you w-want,

A-a-a-annab-beth…"

"This is war, Carter Kane," Annabeth stared at him. "And trust me, it is not a war you want to lose. Stick with me, and you _might_ survive." She looked over him as if not thinking those odds were very likely.

"I like this girl!" Missionary Sadie mused.

The two Sergeants whispered in the back. "I don't really get the point of all this," Joy muttered.

"Well, neither do I," responded KT. "Deal with it and maybe you'll be promoted."

"Ha! A breakthrough!" Weapons Strategist Patricia shouted. "A milk grenade. Just shake it so that the vinegar mixes with the milk and throw and…BOOM! Thousands of people, drenched! Brilliant, if I do say so myself."

Annabeth looked troubled, "We have so many less people then the other side. We need more recruits…" Carter raised his hand.

"We have a whole school of magicians back in the Brooklyn House," he said.

"Great idea," Annabeth praised. "Send them an Iris message…" She stared out the window and at cabin 3, the other team's base. "We're safe," she said. "I wish I could say the same about Percy…"

"At ease, men," General Percy said.

"This is a war," Thalia, second in command, continued. "We don't know who to trust." Nina looked ready to cry.

"I never thought I'd have such great friends as you…." She sniffled. "This means so much to me and-"

"Right!" Percy interrupted. "Role call. In order of rank… Clarisse?"

"Look in front of you, moron."

"Right… Fabian?"

"Here!"

"Leo?"

"I'm offended I wasn't first."

"Shut up… Travis? Connor?"

"Yeah…we're here."

"But which one of us comes first?"

"Umm…. And lastly, the privates, Alfie, Jerome, and Drew?"

"Here" Alfie said with excitement.

"Here" Jerome moaned.

"This is stupid." Drew mumbled.

"Go fish," Nico said.

Hazel grinned and picked a card. "Ha! Seven! Fished what I wished, I go again."

"Ugh…are you cheating?" Frank asked. "Because it's been your turn for half an hour already…."

Mara's house of cards had fallen over and she was in a bad mood. "I bet she is cheating."

"What?" Hazel asked. "I'm just good at go fish… that's all!"

"Let me see your cards, Hazel." Piper asked with her charmspeak. Hazel flipped her deck to reveal a completely normal hand. "Were you cheating?" Hazel shook her head. Piper nodded, satisfied. "See? Honest Hazel."

"Told you," Said Frank.

"NOOOO!" Came a wail from the corner. Katie turned to face them from the couch. "The TV's out again!"

"It's all right," Jason said. He channeled lightning at the TV and immediately it turned on again.

"Thanks," Willow called.

"I'm bored." Nico complained.

"Then why don't you clean this place up?" Mara suggested.

"IT'S CLEAN!" Nico shouted. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm gonna go for some fresh air…" He stalked outside, swinging his sword.

"Well," came Mara's voice from inside. "Touchy, isn't he?"

Nico walked of the path and into the woods. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, just leaving. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the moon, when it lifted the trees had changed, and Nico realized he was in a different part of the forest, completely lost. He turned slowly around, listening. At the last rotation he heard voices, and inched towards them.

"Well, it would have been better if we had his sister with us," The first voice said. "She would have been much better to us than this second place brother she left behind."

"It's a good thing, that we can now create sinners any hour of the day," The second voice replied. They were both obviously girl voices speaking. And they both sounded familiar.

"Well," the first voice continued. "Maybe her worthless brother would be some value to us after all, its not like any of the others will miss him."

"Ha!" Laughed the second. "The campers are in the middle of a civil war! The problems of them losing friends will be of no concern! We can recruit our own warriors as they prepare for battle themselves!"

They first voice laughed as well. "I like your thinking, Williamson. Soon this pretty camp shall be ours, and Ammit shall rise." Nico heard footsteps as the first figure walked away. At first he thought he was free, but then-.

"Wait," The second voice said. "Nina, come back. Someone's out there." Footsteps came closer, and Nico ran. After a few minutes of running blindly through the woods he calmed down enough to shadow travel back to his cabin. He paused outside the door and waited for his heart to slow down. He was sure of two things. One, both Nina _and_ Patricia were evil. And two, if his team didn't join the fight, then no one would be safe. He walked into his cabin.

"Well," Mara called. "Took you a while."

Nico ignored her. "Guys," he said. "I overheard Nina and Patricia talking in the woods. You guys…. _They're both evil_."

"What?" Willow gasped.

"Shhh…" hissed Katie. "Spongebob's talking."

"Are you sure?" Asked Hazel.  
"Yeah," Frank finished. "Maybe you misheard, or it was a prank or you made it up or something."

"Of course he's making it up," Said Jason.

"I'm telling the truth!" Nico insisted. "I was walking in the woods and I heard voices. They were talking about making sinners and how they could do that any time of day, then-"  
"Wait," Mara said. "They can make sinners any time of day? This is bad."

"Why?" Asked Piper. "What does that mean."

"Well," Said Willow. "If you remember, when we explained to you what a Sinner was, we told you that you had to be made into a Sinner either at noon or midnight. If what Nico is saying is true-"  
"It's not," Jason interrupted.

"Is too," spat Nico.

"Then we have to constantly be on our guard," Finished Willow.

"Exactly," said Nico. "And we are the only ones who know the truth. Patricia and Nina have set up the 'sides' to fight against each other and split the camp so that they can then take us. Divide and conquer. If we join this fight, then we have a chance of saving this camp."

"Alright," Hazel said. "I'm in.

"Me too," said Frank.

"And me," said Mara.

Willow glanced at Katie. "Count us in."

"I'm in," said Piper.

Jason looked unconvinced but said. "Alright, me too."

"Perfect," said Nico. A small part of him was thinking about the other things that Nina had been saying. He couldn't help but feeling that the 'second place brother' was him. Would these kids actually care if something happened to him? He thought he knew the answer, but pushed the thought aside. "Alright you guys, let's join this war!"

* * *

**Random girl:…**

**K9: When do I get my $20?**

**Ele: (Whispers to K9) We're still rolling**

**K9: oh…**

**Annabeth: What's going on here?**

**K9: …**

**Ele:…**

**Messy:…**

**Random girl:…**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Random Girl: AAAHGHGH! I have gills!**

**Random Boy:…**


	7. VII

**Robin: K9!**

**K9: ... Why are you here? You're supposed to be in my other story.**

**Robin: I came to ask when you're going to update that story!**

**K9: ...I had writer's block ok though I'll update soon. Since you interrupted this story you might as well say it.**

**Robin: They own nothing, now update ours! **

* * *

VII

* * *

On some random street in New Jersey…

"Where are we?" Jaz asked.

"We should be around the camp now," Julian answered.

"We've been wondering around New York for days!" Alyssa screamed.

"My feet are tired!" Cleo said.

"Who has the map?" Zia asked.

"Felix!" Everyone screamed.

"So Penguin No. 221, do we go left or right here?" Felix asked.

"Let me see that!" Zia said and ripped the map out of his hands, "What? This says we're in New Jersey! Also, why a penguin army?"

"Well, that's where the penguin said to go, also they're cutie putooties!" Felix replied.

"Why did we let him navigate?" Jaz asked.

"Why didn't I go with Sadie when she left?" Bast asked herself like a crazy person, though walking with the others, surprised she still has a shred of sanity left.

Back at Camp Half-Blood…

Nico wasn't having a good day, though that's pretty normal for a child of Hades; this was different though, because normally the bad days he got were pretty good to him. Confused? Good you should be. It all started once they joined the war:

"Let's join this war!" Nico exclaimed.

A few hours later…

"Ok, role call, fall into position when I call your name, second in command, Nico!" General Jason exclaimed.

"Here," He said.

"Colonel Hazel and Piper!"

"Here," They both chimed.

"Sergeant Frank!"

"Why am I below my girlfriend?"

"Don't question me!"

"Girlfriend? We need to have a talk later mister!" Nico screamed. At this point both Frank and Hazel were nervous. Frank for his life and love for Hazel, and Hazel because she was worried one of them would see her dad early and she might be demoted.

"Do your annoying over protective brother stuff later, can we just get on with it?" Katie yelled.

"Right, privates Mara, Katie, and Willow,"

"Here!" Willow happily screamed.

"Present," Mara said.

"Why are we so low in command?" Katie asked.

"Just say here and we can move on!" Jason shouted.

"Here! Happy?"

"Moving on, so we'll start in front of cabin three and…" Nico started

"You're not in charge! So we'll start in front of cabin three and surround the colonists, and trap them within the cabin," Jason explained.

Nico was silently glaring at the blonde Superman.

"Privates, you are to nail the windows down, Frank turn into what ever animals you have to and find any other ways to escape and report back to me. Then we'll move forward and have Nico and Hazel seal up the rest of the ways to escape. Pipes will use her charmspeak and convince local nymphs to barricade them inside," Jason said.

The plan sounded ridiculous and hair brained, though it's better then what Percy could come up with. Face it; hair brained is better then seaweed brained. It was crazy though it _might_ just work. Note: it says _might_.

The privates moved out towards the windows only to step on land mines (courtesy of Clarisse) and came back to Cabin 13 in smoke. Frank had some better luck to hit an electrical fence as a falcon; obviously Clarisse was the head of security and booby traps.

Back at cabin 13 the "neutralist" were going over their failure, "Ok so here's what went wrong, the privates were to noisy, Frank stinks at stealth, and we got out smarted by Percy, Percy!" Jason screamed.

"Don't you mean _you_ were out smarted by Percy?" Mara asked.

"No, no, this was a team effort," Jason said.

"I thought you were the leader…" Hazel said.

"Um…" Jason struggled.

"Where were you two?" Katie asked.

"Awaiting important information to launch phase two of the plan and important battle preparation," Jason replied.

"Yes, sitting in a kiddy pool and drinking lemonade is important battle preparations," Nico said sarcastically.

"I was doing stuff…" Jason said.

"Like what?"

"Um… I'll get back to you on that, though what about you!"

"I was scoping out the field through the telescope! Also when Frank hit the electric fence the skeleton that rose up to save him, that was my doing!" Nico answered.

"Hmmm… do I detect mutiny?" Jason said and handed him a toothbrush, "now scrub the toilet until it shines! I want to see my face in the potty!"

"I would too like to see you face _in _the toilet! Also it's clean!" Nico screamed, "Do I look like a maid to you?" **[1]**

"Well you do were a lot of black like a maid…" Mara said.

"Great idea!" Jason said and handed him a maid's dress and a vacuum, "Now remember to iron everyone's cloths, shine the window, and can you do something about that door? It has a terrible screeching sound when you open it,"

"I'm not the maid!" Nico muttered and walked away, "No one would miss me if I disappeared".

Meanwhile in Washington D.C. …

"Are you sure this is it? I see the Whitehouse…" Jaz said.

"FELIX!"

* * *

**Ele: Why was a guy in tights and a cape walking out of here? Is he a ballerina?**

**K9: Oh, um he just wanted to say hi and no.**

**Mara: You know all superheroes make the same mistake, they all wear tights.**

**Drew: 1) They're spandex's 2) Superboy doesn't**

**K9: I'm scared I have something in common with Drew…[3]**

**Drew: What? It's fashion!**

**K9: Now I'm terrified, I know fashion?**

**Messy: I'm just doing to say it: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**[1] One of the best lines in HOA so I had to get one of the Percy Jackson people to say it as well**

**[2] That is truly frightening**

* * *

_Lastly since I get the feeling some of you may be confused I'm going to add this at the end of every chapter to help you with everything:_

_The 'British' think Nina is evil_

_The 'Colonist' think Patricia is evil_

_The 'Neutralist' think both of them are evil_

_Cater is getting the kids in Isis house to help the 'British'_

_Once inside the boarder you can't leave_

_Sinners can be made at any time rather then just at noon and midnight_

_Hope this helped!_


	8. VIII

**E****le: Guess what?**

**Messy: What?**

**Ele: It's ALOMST OCOBER!**

**K9...so?**

**Ele & Messy: HOUSE OF HADES!**

**K9:YAAAAY!**

**Ele, & K9, & Messy: HOUSE OF HADES! LA LA LA LA![1]**

**Percy: I'm frightened, they own nothing!**

* * *

VIII

* * *

"Felix!" Jaz gasped. "You did it! But, how…?"

"My penguins are magical," Felix responded. They were standing in front of a huge pine tree, Thalia's pine tree, to be exact.

"Right," Zia said. "Carter said that once we cross this tree, we won't be able to leave until Ammit has been destroyed."

"Cool!" said Julian. They passed the pine tree.

"Look!" Carter yelled "Over at Half-blood Hill!"

"What is it?" Asked General Annabeth Chase of the British Demigod Army.

"The reinforcements!" Carter called. "I see Julian, Jaz, Cleo, Zia, Alyssa, Felix? And Bast!"

"Bast is here?" asked Sadie. "Yay! I miss my little Muffin so much!"

Joy looked at KT. "Who are these people?" she asked.

KT shrugged. "I don't know, but based on Sadie's reaction, I bet this 'Bast' person is her boyfriend." For some reason, this caused Walt to glare at them, so, being the smart girls that they were, they shut up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sadie opened the door to reveal four girls, a guy, a ten-year-old boy, and a lady dressed in a leopard print leotard.

"Hey…Zia…" mumbled Carter. The black haired girl ignored him. The three other girls looked around.

"Hi," said the first one, "I'm Jaz."

"I'm Alyssa," said the second.

The third looked around shyly. "Uh…Cleo." She said.

"Do I look like I care?" Patricia muttered.

The boy looked distracted. "Huh? Oh, hey, my name's Julian."

A penguin waddled in front of them; the ten year old poked his head out from behind Julian and Zia and laughed. "Haha! I'm-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, _FELIX_!" Patricia screamed. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIRDS HAVE NO PLACE HERE! GET OUT BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU WITH MY MILK BOMBS!"

Felix began crying, and ran out. Everyone stared at Patricia. "What?"

Annabeth sighed. "Who wants to go get him?"

Julian jumped up. "Ooooh! Don't worry, I'll get him, cuz…" He stared at Annabeth, blushed, and ran out.

"Right…" KT said, she turned to Bast, "then, who are you?"

"Huh?" The lady in the leotard tore her gaze from the delicious penguin walking in circles around her feet. "Right, my name is Bast, goddess of cats." Joy and KT exchanged a glance, and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Jaz," said Walt. "What took you guys so long?"

"We let Felix be in charge of the map," Zia groaned.

Patricia snorted. "You let the little runt guide you here? Figures." She kicked the penguin in front of her. It let out a quack and ran away. The penguin next to Zia slowly scooted out the door, once outside it turned into Frank. Frank whispered into the video watch on his wrist. "Hear that, Jason? Now onto cabin 3."

"C'mon men," General Percy Jackson of the Colonist Demigod Army said.

The whole team was at attention in front of Percy, well, almost the whole team. Private Drew was getting her "beauty sleep" on the couch.

"Troops!" Thalia said. "The so called 'Neutralists' have launched an attack on us. Why? We don't know. But, I can promise you one thing, those stupid 'neutralists' won't live to tell the tale." Everyone cheered. Well, except Drew.

"Right!" Percy said, "What she said!" As you can see, there are two different realities. Percy's reality is that he is the king and everyone worships him and does everything he says. Everyone else's reality is that Percy is a hopeless strategist and that Thalia is the real general.

Percy opened a can of cherry coke, and held it up. "To The Colonists!" He shouted. No one else had a soda, so they just sat and awkwardly watched him drink his can. Thalia rolled her eyes and began passing out drinks. In a few minutes, everyone had a soda and Percy had a second one.

Drew, who had been woken up a few minutes before, pushed away her low-calorie-low-sugar-low-carbs-low-sodium-low-car bonation-low-nectar-low-fat pink can of Aphrodite's Crystal. (A delicious healthy soda that gives you a glow no boy can resist) "Ewwwww!" Drew screamed. "A fly is in my low-calorie-low-sugar-low-carbs-low-sodium-low-car bonation-low-nectar-low-fat pink can of Aphrodite's Crystal!" Said fly flew lazily out of her soda can and into Connor's sprite.

"EWWWW! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Connor screamed.

"Your such a wuss," laughed Travis. The fly landed on him. "AAAAGHGHGHGH!"

"Relax," said Thalia. She had a fly swatter in her hand and in a few seconds the threat had been annihilated. No one noticed as the fly dizzily flew out the open window and into the Hades cabin.

"Erg! Frank should have gotten back 27.3 seconds ago," complained Jason. Nico stared at him silently from the shadows at the back of his cabin. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Hazel. She leaped over the house of cards that Nico built, knocking it over, and flung open the door. There stood Frank, looking, well…how you'd expect a fly crushed by a fly swatter would look. "What happened to you, Frank?" asked Hazel.

Unfortunately, Frank was too hyped up on sugar to answer.

"Well-there-was-this-big-vat-of-pink-soda-low-low- low-soda-sooooo-delicious-and-now-I'm-unresistable -just-try-to-resist-me-you-can't-because-that's-wh at-the-label-said-mmmm-hmmm-and-labels-are-trustwo rthy-friends-and-I-was-a-fly-a-very-good-looking-u nresistable-fly-because-that's-what-the-label-said -and-like-I-said-labels-are-truthful-and-yum-yum-y um-and-Drew-was-all-no-that's-my-low-low-low-low-s oda-you-stupid-fly-and-I-was-all-oh-no-you-don't-a nd-then-I-gobbled-it-all-up-and-she-was-like-NOOOO OOO-and-I-was-like-oh-yes-I-did-and-Connor-said-GE T-IT-soooooo-many-times-and-then-travis-screamed-a nd-then-mean-old-Thalia-was-like-smoosh-smoosh-smo osh-and-I-was-like-I'm-a-person-too-and-"

"Right…" said Hazel.

"And-I-was-like-oh-no-you-didn't-girlfriend don't you sass me-and-"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Nico. Everyone stared at him. (Mostly because they forgot he was there). "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS!" Nico threw the trampled cards off the table and all over the floor. "THIS IS _MY _CABIN! _I_ FOUND THAT THEY WERE BOTH EVIL THAT DAY IN THE WOODS! _I_ RALLIED YOU INTO WAR! _I _AM THE _ONLY_ ONE WHO DOES ANY WORK AROUND HERE AT ALL, AND YOU _COULDN'T CARE LESS_!" Nico stared back at them, meeting every person's eyes until they glanced away. After glowering down at them one last time, he shadow traveled away.

"Can someone say 'Drama Queen'?" muttered Jason.

Mara looked around the cabin. "He couldn't have at least cleaned up before he left?"

Katie grinned. "Ten bucks he'll come back claiming that he heard some other important thing in the woods."

"You're on," grinned Mara.

Nico was in the woods, surrounded by tree stumps. He swung his sword again; the stygian iron cut clear threw the last solid oak tree. Nico stared at it, and then heard a voice.

"Hello, Nico."

Nico whirled around, and came face to face with-

**Ele: Lets end it here**

**K9:No! Bad girl, keep typedy-typedy [2]**

"Patricia."

Patricia laughed. "Finally," she said, "I was beginning to think that nothing could penetrate that thick skull of yours."

Nico's anger returned. "What do you want?" He spun his sword.

Patricia smiled. "We want you, Nico." That's more then I can say about the people you just left."

Nico shook his head. "I'd never join you." He growled. (Being a son of Hades he could do that quite well.) Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and another voice joined Patricia's.

"Ahhhh…" it cooed, "the poor boys in denial." Nico turned to see Nina, holding a large Egyptian sarcophagus. Nico tried to stab her with his sword, but she kicked it out of his hands.

Patricia tutted. "Now, now, Nico. Is that how you behave in front of your superiors?"

"You are not my superior!" Nico lunged at her, but she quickly sidestepped and pushed him away. Nico lost his footed and fell backward into the sarcophagus. The lid slammed shut behind him and laughter filled the air.

"Now I am."

**Nico: Why are they so excited about house of hades it's dark and horrible, filled with lost souls, human bones...**

**Ele, K9, & Messy: (In the background) HOUSE OF HADES! La, la, la, la, la!**

**Percy: This is scary...**

**Messy: We will finally know what happens to Pecabeth!**

**K9: Yeah, and save them from stupid Leo's mistake for opening the cookie!**

**Ele: (Stops skipping around happily) Wait what did you say?**

**K9 & Messy: La, la, la, la, la, la!**

**Nico: Thanks for reading and please review! Let's get out of here!**

**[1] Smurf song.**

**[2] She did want to end it there**

_The 'British' think Nina is evil_

_The 'Colonist' think Patricia is evil_

_The 'Neutralist' think both of them are evil_

_Cater is getting the kids in Isis house to help the 'British'_

_Once inside the boarder you can't leave_

_Sinners can be made at any time rather then just at noon and midnight_

_Nico has just been trapped in a sinner sarcophagus_

_Eddie is turned to stone and is missing_

_Rachel is also MIA_

_Hope this helped!_


	9. IX

**Messy: I can't believe it we finally got rid off Octavian!**

**Ele: I know and I'll be happy to go down in history as the person who planned his murder.**

**K9: ... Ele likes history?! [1]**

**Annabeth: I say we party!**

**Piper: We should also dance on his grave!**

**K9: ...dancing? We own nothing! [2]**

* * *

IX

* * *

Back at Cabin 13 the other 'neutralist' were wondering where the son of the death god was.

"Guys it's ben an hour shouldn't we get Nico?" Hazel asked.

"We should especially since he's been gone too long also there's Patricia and Nina out there," Katie said.

Once that was said the door flew open and Nico was at the doorway, "Sorry about the way I've been acting, I'll go scrub the toilet right now," Nico said, grabbed the plunger in the corner of the room and ran to the bathrooms.

"That was strange even for him," Willow said.

"Yah, he normally holds grudges for things like that for about a week if we're lucky," Hazel said.

"Children of Hades and Pluto are so moody…" Katie said.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Hazel said.

"See what I mean?" Katie said.

Hazel calmed down in a few seconds though couldn't help feel uneasy about her half brother's sudden change of character and quick apology.

Meanwhile in unknown location…

Rachel was hade a killer head ach, like some one hit her with a baseball bat.

_Flashback:_

"_It's not like I can control when I get them! Also, would you just let me speak?" Rachel shouted, "_

_Half bloods and magicians must unite_

_Or the world will live in eternal night_

_Followers of Ammit's will walk once more_

_To begin an all out godly war_

_A traitor hides amongst the dearest of friends_

_To start the beginning of the very end…" _

_At that moment Rachel was cut off by someone's hand covering her mouth, spraying some kind of mist which knocked her out, as she was dragged out of the chair the shadowy figure ended the Iris message._

_The shadowy figure dragged Rachel off the chair and tied gaged her mouth. She was then shoved into a wheel barrel and taken to the unknown location. The shadowy figure tied her to the chair, ran out the door and locked the door._

_End of flash back._

Rachel had come to after a few hours, to see an empty room, except for her, her chair and an elevator. The elevator dinged and the shadowy figure came out, "Well it seems like you're finally awake,"

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Also is it just me or does this sound cliché?" Rachel asked.

The figure nodded.

"Could you answer a question that wasn't rhetorical?" Rachel asked.

The figure pulled of the hood and scarf covering her face to reveal…

**Ele: End it here! End it here!**

**Everyone: No!**

…Patricia.

"Who are you? Just pulling off your hood isn't going to help me because I've never met you before," The oracle shouted.

"Oh, that's right I'm Piper Williamson," She said, with ruby colored eyes.

"Williamson, hmm I've heard that before, oh right Nina told me about you, you're one of the Anubis Kids right the one that dumped water on her! Though since she's a daughter of Poseidon I don't think it was that bad,"

"That is my twin Patricia," She said while her eyes glowed brighter, showing she was clearly pissed at the mix up.

**Ele: Gives a whole new meaning to evil twin huh?**

**K9: … **

**Everyone: We're trying to read the story!**

"It seems you two don't get along that well," Rachel said.

"Not really we don't fight and we're not really close either, mostly because she went to a boarding school and I'm going to this musical school," Piper W. explained

"Why am I here? Also where's here?" Rachel asked.

"I can't tell you where though with out their Oracle they won't her the whole prophecy but we will," Piper said.

"Wait aren't you going to interrogate me or anything?" Rachel asked.

"Nope and you've watched way too many spy movies,"

"It's not like I can just say it any time I want," Rachel said, "plus you kind of missed it when you knocked me out and all."

"Doesn't matter as long as they don't hear the warnings," Piper said with a smirk.

Piper headed towards the elevator, "So that's it just give me a small amount of information and take off leaving me alone!"

"Who said you were alone?" Piper said and for the first time Rachel noticed a statue of a boy in the corner of the room, the statue of Eddie Miller.

* * *

**(Everyone is dancing on Octavian's grave except for K9 who is doing her homework on the grave)**

**Hades: Did you kill Octavian?**

**Ele: No (Nods head)**

**Hades: Good work though he's coming back here.**

**Percy: Noooooooooooooo!**

**Messy: Why!**

**Hades: He's too annoying to keep in the underworld, keeps talking on and on about killing teddy bears and throwing stuffing on me.**

**K9: Throw him in Tarturous.**

**Hades: I tried, though he only lasted five minutes.**

**Messy: YAY!**

**Hades: I mean Kronos and all the other titans. They got so annoyed the disintegrated to the bottom of Tarturous.**

**K9: …**

**Ele: Great we're stuck with him then, well say it so we can get something out of this visit.**

**Hades: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**[1] She hates history.**

**[2] If you couldn't tell with the Teen Beach Movie disclaimer, I hate dancing.**

_The 'British' think Nina is evil_

_The 'Colonist' think Patricia is evil_

_The 'Neutralist' think both of them are evil_

_Once inside the boarder you can't leave_

_Sinners can be made at any time rather then just at noon and midnight_

_Nico is sinner of anger and no one knows he's a sinner_

_Eddie is turned to stone and is missing_

_Rachel is also MIA_

_Piper W. is the real sinner of envy_

_Nina isn't a sinner though is still evil like Robert was_

_Hope this helped!_


	10. X

**Warning: the following contains spoilers for The House of Hades if you haven't read it yet!**

**Ele: Leo! How could you! (Slaps him in the face)**

**Leo: What, what I'd do?**

**Ele: I read The House of Hades, how could you like Calypso?**

**Leo: What? No I don't!**

**Ele: I can't believe you! (Stomps his foot and runs off)**

**Leo: (In great pain) T-they own nothing…[1]**

* * *

Eddie was having a bad day. His muscles were hard and cramped, his face felt crusty, and worst of all he had that itch he just couldn't reach. The most annoying part was whenever Rachel and him were alone she'd say stupid thing like, "Can you hear me?" _Well of course I can hear you! I'm not deaf_! Whatever, he'd have to get used to it, but the itch…

Piper threw a plate in front of Rachel, even though most prisoners of war aren't fed very well, but Rachel was an exception. A few days ago, Piper had gotten an anonymous tip, it read:

Dear evil capturing lady,

Did you know that certain foods eaten by whoever possesses the spirit of Delphi can trigger a prophecy, now you do! If you want to hear it, just try that thingy. :)

With love, anonymous.

So now four times a day, Rachel was being force fed any kind of food she could possibly imagine: pies, tacos, strawberries, nectar and ambrosia, macadamia nuts, cotton candy, tai, liver soufflé, cake, broccoli, hamburgers, nachos, chips, cookies, BBQ, avocados, and so forth. So far, no prophecy.

Rachel looked down at her plate and groaned. In front of her stood at least four pounds of meat total. A huge steak, a triple deck hamburger, and something that looked like an eyeball, but was the size of her head. Knowing that there was no point in arguing, she stabbed something with her fork and gagged as it soggily ripped. She could find better quality at McDonald's. Nonetheless, she swallowed it. As soon as it hit her stomach a strange tingling sensation spread across her arms and she saw that they were faintly glowing green. "Yes," Piper gasped gleefully, "Its working!"

"It worked!" the girl gasped.

"We did it!" The second one squealed and they danced in a circle, clapping.

"Uh oh…did she hear us?" The two British girls turned back to the window they were staring into. The first girl had spiky black hair and was wearing ridiculous platform shoes, a tight black leather miniskirt and sparkly pink glasses with a fuzzy pink sweater to match.

"I don't think so but-" suddenly Piper turned towards the window the girls were looking out from and they ducked down. The second girl's pale face flushed until the red color matched her hair. The black haired girl laughed. "Your freckles! They're all gone! Aww, Liz! "She burst into whispered laughter. Liz flushed even more.

"Emma, stop it. You remember what Sadie texted us, lets just stick to the plan and call her…now."

"Fine," Emma grabbed her cellphone and waited as it rung.

"Hullo?" came Sadie's voice on the other end.

"Hey Sadie, its Emma, we got the prophecy you wanted."

"Brilliant! What was it?"

Liz cleared her throat and leaned over.

"_Half bloods and magicians must unite_

_Or the world will live in eternal night_

_Followers of Ammit will walk once more_

_To begin an all out godly war_

_A traitor hides against the dearest of friends_

_To start the beginning of the very end_

_As campers fight, sectioned in thirds_

_They collect, through lies and words_

_Though the eight are glad, fear those who reside_

_Within spite, a sister's envy and pride_

_Anger, gluttony, sloth __greed_

_A destoyer or hero will be freed_

"Well, that's lovely," sighed Sadie.

"Yeah, looks like you've got your work cut out for you, huh?"

"You've got no idea."

"Do you want us to keep watching them?" asked Emma.

"Be careful," replied Sadie, "But yes, know where Rachel is at all times and send more 'anonymous tips' if they mistreat her."

"Got it," Liz said, "bye." She hung up.

"So…" said Emma looking around. "Where'd they go?" Liz glanced over her shoulder and into the window they created in the dirt wall. It was pitch black inside, no Piper, no Rachel, and no creepy garden statue.

"Uh oh," she said, "This is bad."

"Oh boy, Nico." Mara whistled, "This cabin has never looked nicer."

"Thank you," said Nico earnestly, "I spent hours cleaning it."

Hazel watched Nico carefully. There was something off about him. She decided to test him.

"Hey, Nico," she called. "Who is Bianca?"

Nico shrugged. "My sister I suppose, nothing special." Hazel could hardly believe her ears. Bianca, who Nico was constantly comparing her to, called nothing.

"Nico, the Aphrodite Cabin is having a party later tonight. Do you want to come?" Hazel asked.

"Sure," Nico said. Hazel knew there was something off about Nico, she just didn't know what. Even Jason was staring.

"Hey, man," he called to Nico. "Are you sure that's what you meant to say? That doesn't match what I've heard."

Nico looked uncomfortable. "Umm.." Suddenly the oven beeped in the other room. "My scones!" Nico yelped, and ran out. The neutralists looked around at each other. Something was definitely wrong with Nico.

The burlap sack was roughly pulled off Rachel's head. "Burlap sack?!" She screamed. "Could you get more cliché that that?"

"Why do you keep calling me 'cliché? "her capturer shouted, "For all you know I might have inferiority problems, I could be close to the edge! Quick, compliment my hair!"**[2]**

"No! Why did you bring me here!" She looked in the opposite corner. "And was it necessary to put a burlap sack over Eddie's face too?"

"First of all, yes, yes it was. Second of all, that last place was far too public, I am pretty sure we were being watched. And third of all, I'm still waiting for you to compliment my hair, I blow-dried it all pretty this morning."

"Really?" Asked Rachel, "I fail to see how the undiscovered, Egyptian catacombs were too public."

"It was right next to the Four Seasons, way too many tourists. I'm sure you'll like this place much better."

Rachel listened to the sounds coming from above her. "Wait...is this a school?"

Piper grinned evilly. "Welcome Rachel, to *whatever Anubis school is called*"

* * *

**Messy: I loved The House of Hades, my favorite part is when Reyna and Frank agree to catapult Octavian!**

**Octavian: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Frank: You brought this on yourself, man.**

**Reyna: Fire! (Cuts rope and Octavian goes flying)**

**K9: I loved The House of Hades, though I hated when Bob and Damasen hade to stay behind, I loved Small Bob especially when he became Not-So-Small Bob, I'm mad though because Piper was pretty much ignored in the majority of the book, and there was so much Frank…[3]**

**Frank: What's that supposed to mean?**

**K9:…though when he and Reyna agreed to fire Octavian in a catapult everything was all better, also… (K9 continues while Messy and Annabeth talk)**

**Annabeth: Since when is she this talkative?**

**Messy: She's hyped up on House of Hades; it does that to her.**

**Percy: It's scary, make it stop!**

**Annabeth: I know how to get her to stop, (whistles for attention)**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**[1] She texting me screaming and I quote "Nooooooo! Leo! Why? No!" when she read Calypso and Leo part and ranted about it the next day at school.**

**[2]A month ago at school they were talking about boundaries and when you insult people they get closer to the edge of a figuritive cliff until one day someone shoves them off.**

**[3] Seriously, Piper wasn't mentioned until the 15th chapter and didn't have any real dialog until Jason's first point of view and had only five chapters and everyone else got at least 15!**

**Also sorry for not posting last week, we tried to get this one up sooner though the testing + problems with the prophecy lines made it impossible to do. Sorry, again.**

_The 'British' think Nina is evil_

_The 'Colonist' think Patricia is evil_

_The 'Neutralist' think both of them are evil_

_Once inside the boarder you can't leave_

_Sinners can be made at any time rather then just at noon and midnight_

_Nico is sinner of anger and no one knows he's a sinner_

_Eddie and Rachel are in the room with all the sarcophagi in season 3 of HOA_

_Piper W. is the real sinner of envy_

_Nina isn't a sinner though is still evil like Robert was_

_Prophecy lines are __reviled_

_Liz and Emma are helping Saddie get the Prophecy_

_Hope this helped!_


	11. XI

**Sorry this is a day late, I was studying like crazy for this Science test that would have either make or break my grade, along with a few other tests because I missed them when I was sick. I was going to write this yesterday though after school I had guitar and then we went to a very long movie so in short, by the time I came home, it was past 12:00.**

**Annabeth and Percy see a flyer:**

**"Join the Pyromaniac Club and learn the ways of fire"**

**Burning the things you hate:**

**Books**

**Schoolwork**

**Monsters**

**Mortals, especially teachers**

**Gods/Goddesses***

**Titans***

**Giants***

**Demigods**

**Messy: I'm scared.**

**K9: …we own nothing…**

* * *

XI

* * *

Hazel was really starting to worry about her half brother; he was the closest thing to family to her after all. Hazel did think Nico was acting strange for a while, though just thought it was one of his mood swings, though the comment about Bianca made it very clear that something was clearly wrong.

Everyone else was currently doing on of Jason's plans the last few have kind of failed. Kind of meaning epically failing and failing meaning well, one came back tarred and feathered. **[1]**

It was only Nico and her in the room, the perfect opportunity to find out what was wrong with him; "Nico is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, okay, not the stealthiest way to do this but whatever, Hazel thought.

"Nope, nothing wrong at all!" he exclaimed and started skipping around in his maid's uniform.

Haze wasn't going to take that as an answer, "Nico you're acting very weird, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, everything's fine!"

"What about Bianca?"

"What about Bianca?"

"You're really starting to worry me here!"

"I told you, everything is fine!"

Hazel could hear the faintest sound of footsteps at the door, though brushed it off, 'it's probably Frank, Jason and the others,'

The door flew open to show Nina, "Well Nico, you've done a great job in getting the next sinner,"

"Thank you,"

Hazel was backing away from the two, "Help!" she screamed, only to receive a sharp pain in her neck, the room started getting blurry, spinning, and everything was going black. Before blacking out she could blurrily make out Nico's red eyes.

Hazel had come to her senses in a few hours, with anther girl shaking her and screaming, "Are you okay? Wake up! You're not dead right?"

Hazel saw a room with seven sarcophagi two had people's faces in it, she saw Patricia's and Nico's.

"Um…so I'm guessing you're one of Percy's friends at Camp Half Blood,"

"Uh, yes I'm Hazel, nice to meet you,"

"Rachel,"

"So, you finally woke up…" Piper W. had appeared out of nowhere with an evil smirk.

"Patricia, you won't get away with whatever you were planning, wow that sounded cliché," Hazel said.

"One, I'm Piper, two is it that hard to tell, because I can get a name tag, and three have you not been paying attention? We're going to help Ammit rise and rule the world, now I'm cliché not only did I revile our plan like villains do but the take over the world bit…hmmmm…maybe we should just say we're taking over Earth, sounds more original but the same goal…hmmmm…"

Meanwhile back at the camp:

"Okay everyone, I've called a meeting to tell you all something urgent, I have found out that Hazel is a sinner!" Nico said.

Every one of the 'neutralists' gasped.

"I know very shocking and troubling having anther child of the big three as a sinner, though it's true because she tried to make me a sinner when we were alone," Nico said.

Though there were two people who didn't entirely believe it, those people being Willow and Frank.

After had been dismissed Frank and Willow stayed behind for a minute, "Hazel can't be a sinner!" Frank said.

"I know."

"If you're going to tell me I'm crazy for…wait, did you just agree?"

"Yes, Hazel's aura is a good one which I really doubt can be turned into a sinner's, though Nico's has been getting darker lately and for the past few days, I haven't been able to see it as if someone has been blocking it, or he has no soul," Willow explained.

**Note: This does not mean these two are going to be together, we all ship Walfie and Frazel, plus Willow and Frank seems like a scary combination, I know this is probably pointless though lately a girl and a guy can't do something together without some part of the fandom going, I ship them now, let me worship them!**

* * *

**Messy and K9: Fire extinguishers, 3 drachma!**

**Everyone: We'll take 10 of each!**

**Ele: To the Athena Cabin! **

**Pyromaniac Club: (Each member takes a stack of books and hands them to Leo, who is waiting to set the books on fire)**

**Leo: Flame on! (Lights first book on fire) Oh no, what book was that? It looked like the House of Hades! [1]**

**Ele: (starts sobbing)**

**Messy: Ele is crying about burning a book? **

**Alfie: Zombie apocalypse! Everyone run for your lives and move to Fiji!**

**K9: (Drags Ele off somewhere with Messy following her)**

**Ele: Where am I?**

**K9: A bookstore.**

**Ele: What's a bookstore?**

**K9: Where people go to buy books for the love of reading.**

**Ele: I thought they were only myths in my nightmares! Why did you take me here? I did nothing!**

**Messy: You need to buy a copy of the House of Hades with your OWN money!**

**K9: (Now smirking with satisfaction)**

**Ele: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Messy: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**[1] Human Torch's catch phrase. **

_The 'British' think Nina is evil_

_The 'Colonists' think Patricia is evil_

_The 'Neutralists' think both of them are evil_

_Once inside the boarder you can't leave_

_Sinners can be made at any time rather then just at noon and midnight_

_Nico is sinner of anger and no one knows he's a sinner_

_Eddie and Rachel are in the room with all the sarcophagi_

_Piper. W is the real sinner of envy_

_The last of the prophecy lines have been revealed_

_Liz and Emma are helping Sadie get the prophecy_

_Hope this helped!_


End file.
